Trick or Treat! - Scheiße wir sind in Enies Lobby !
by EdenIsland
Summary: zwei mädchen die in der one piece welt landen aber sie werden nicht so freundlich begrüßt
1. Prolog

Halloween. Ein Tag an welchem man sich als furchteinflößendes Monster, als liebenswürdige Hexe oder was einem noch so einfällt verkleidet. Die Kinder ziehen lachend durch die Straßen, klingeln an den Haustüren und bekommen Süßigkeiten. Jeder kennt dieses allbekannte Spiel: Süßes oder Saures.  
Jene Personen die geizig sind müssen am nächsten Morgen mit bösen Überraschungen wie rohen oder faulen Eiern am Auto oder an der Hauswand, in Klopapier eingewickelte Vorgarten Bäume, Pflanzen etc, oder Bananenschalen vor der Haustür rechnen.  
Ein uralter Brauch wie ihn die Kinder aller Generationen mit Freude verfolgen, so auch wir. Auch wenn wir - ich und meine beste Freundin Maru - eigentlich aus dem Alter raus sein müssten, haben wir noch immer unseren Spaß daran um die Häuser zu ziehen.

Aber vielleicht sollte ich uns erstmal vorstellen.  
Mein Name ist Selly 'Linnéa' Iluma, ein bescheuerter Name, ich weiß. Bis Heute bin ich mir nicht sicher ob meine Eltern nicht vielleicht betrunken waren als sie mich benannt haben, oder vielleicht war das nur eine Dumme Wette? Naja ändern konnte ich daran sowieso nichts.  
Des Weiteren bin ich ein 15 Jähriger pubertierender Teenager mit einem Haufen von äußerlichen Makeln und anderen Problemen. Ich habe ein schmales Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen und erwachsenen Zügen. Eine eher helle Haut, welche dennoch einen leicht gebräunten Ton aufweist. Normalgroße, grün-grau-braune Augen. Mal im ernst meine ganze Familie, meinen Großvater mit seinem blauen Augen mal ausgenommen, hat dunkelbraune Augen und ich hab dann die reinste Mischfarbe wo das grün am meisten bei raus sticht?  
Abgesehen von meinen überaus hässlichen Augen habe ich noch eine etwas dickere leicht geschwungene Nase und schmale Lippen.  
Habe ich eigentlich schon meine unreine Haut erwähnt? Nein? Sollte ich noch nachholen.  
Auf meiner Stirn befinden sich vereinzelt kleine Pickelchen, äußerst Hässlich und leider konnten bisher auch Hautärzte nichts dagegen tun. Ein hoch aufs Make-Up! Etwas davon auftragen und voila man sieht den Makel nur noch beim genauem Hinschauen.  
Ansonsten bin ich normalgroß, 1,65m und besitze einen normalen Körperbau. Sprich: ich bin weder zu dick noch zu dünn.  
Meine weiblichen Rundungen lassen allerdings zu wünschen übrig, kleiner Busen, kleiner Arsch, wie Maru-chan so schön zu sagen pflegt: Brett.  
Meine Haare reichen mir bis knapp über die Brust und sind eher dünn. Ich habe einen Seitenscheitel und mein Pony fällt nach rechts wo er fast mein rechtes Auge verdeckt. Auf der linken Seite befindet sich dann noch eine Strähne die mir bis zur Schulter reicht und somit mein Gesicht einrahmt.  
Ursprünglich waren meine Haare ja dunkelblond bis mir ein kleiner Unfall beim Färben passierte. Meine Mutter hatte sich ihre Haare aufgehellt. Am gleichen Tag kam meine Wenigkeit auf die Idee: 'Hey färb dir die Haare doch schwarz!'  
Und ganz in meinem tun beschäftigt habe ich anstatt nach meiner Farbe nach dem Ausbleichungsmittel gegriffen, ordentlich was drauf getan, länger als es eigentlich soll einziehen lassen und das Ergebnis waren farblose Haare. Soll heißen sie sind nun weiß. Ich muss zugeben das es beschissener aussieht als ich mir je hätte vorstellen können, aber ich hab's trotzdem so gelassen und das nur wegen dem heutigem Tag Halloween. So erspar ich mir die Perücke und nachfärben kann ich ja immer noch.  
Ansonsten bin ich das was man normalerweise ein Freak nennt. Ich laufe grundsätzlich in Röcken und Kleidern, meist etwas aufgeplüschter oder mit Nieten versetzt in dunklen Farben rum. Meine Kleidungskombinationen sind Augenschädlich, ziehen die Aufmerksamkeit meiner Mitmenschen auf mich und blamieren mich zusätzlich in der Öffentlichkeit. Bunte Farben oder Hosen sind für mich ein No Go und von normalen Oberteilen will ich mal nicht anfangen.  
Bei sportlichen Aktivitäten trag ich eventuell mal eine schwarze Hot-Pant aber mehr Hose, von Strumpfhose mal abgesehen, gibt's bei mir nicht.  
Meine schulischen Leistungen liegen mehr im Keller. Ich gehe zwar auf ein Gymnasium scheine aber eher so dumm wie Brot zu sein. Meine Standartnote ist eine 4, lediglich in Kunst und Sport kann ich mich blicken lassen, zumindest wenn die Themen zeichnen oder rennen sind.  
Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen das ich der totale Außenseiter bin, oder?  
Aber ich habe gelernt mich zu akzeptieren sowie ich bin, und neben mir gibt es da noch jemanden der das tut.  
Und da wären wir schon bei meiner besten Freundin Maru.

Ihr vollständiger Name lautet Maru Koneko und ihre Vorfahren kommen ursprünglich aus Japan. Sprechen tut sie diese Sprache aber wie ich Lückenhaft, grammatikalisch verkehrt und grauenhaft. Aber immer noch besser als ich.  
Für ihre 14 Jahre ist sie reifer als andere in ihrem Alter, nicht wie diese Kindsköpfe von Klassenkameraden.  
Sie hat ein etwas rundlicheres Gesicht mit kindlichen Zügen. Eine etwas gebräunter Haut und große Rehbraune Augen. Außerdem zieren ihr Gesicht kleine, kaum sichtbare Sommersprossen.  
Genau wie ich hat sie weder zu dick noch zu dünn, hat zu meinem großen Neid allerdings einen großen Busen, wobei dieser nicht zu groß ist. Sie ist 1,66m groß und somit genau einen Zentimeter größer als ich!  
Es passiert nicht selten das sie mich damit aufzieht.  
des Weiteren hat Maru Hüftlange braune Haare, welche sie sich aber vor einer Weile Meer-blau gefärbt hat. Zu den Spitzen hin sind ihre Haare leicht gewellt. Ihr Pony fällt ihr ins Gesicht ohne dabei ihre Auge zu verdecken und zwei Brustlange Strähnen rahmen ihr Gesicht ein.  
Sowie ich trägt Maru-chan überwiegend dunkle, ausgefallene Sachen, wobei ihr Hosen ebenfalls zusagen. Ihre Kleidungskombinationen passen meist fabelhaft zusammen und harmonieren mit ihrer Brille.  
Ja ihr habt richtig gehört Maru trägt leider eine Brille. Diese hat ein rot-schwarzes Gestell, ihre Augen kann man aber trotz allem gut erkennen.  
Hin und wieder benutzt sie allerdings auch mal Kontaktlinsen, aber das auch nur zu besonderen Anlässen.  
Ansonsten ist Maru die ruhigere von uns beiden, auch wenn sie bei manchen Situationen ganz schön aus der haut fahren kann und spätestens da sollte man lieber die Klappe halten, eine wütende Maru ist wirklich angst einflößend. Glücklicherweise passiert das nicht gerade oft und so bleibt Maru für ihre Mitmenschen ein ruhiger Mensch mit äußerst verrückten Einfällen. Die diese zu allen übel gerne in die tat umsetzt. In meiner Gegenwart geht sie aus sich heraus und kann genauso wie ich ihre aufgedrehten Momente haben.  
Ihre schulischen Leistungen sind im vergleich zu meinen relativ gut. Aufgrund ihres etwas kräftiger gebauten Körpers hat sie einiges an Kraft für ein Mädchen. Sie ist zwar nicht ganz so sportlich wie ich, ist dafür aber weitaus stärker und kann eindeutig besser schwimmen.  
Allerdings ist sie eine Außenseiterin, und da Einsamkeit bekanntlich zusammenschweißt mussten wir uns ja irgendwann treffen.

Und so kam das verrückte Duo zusammen. Gemeinsam stellen wir den größten Scheiß an und treiben die Menschheit an den Rande der Verzweiflung.  
Beide haben wir einen schlechten Orientierungssinn und denken grundsätzlich zweideutig. Wobei ich erwähnen muss das Maru mir das ganze meistens erklären muss bevor ich die Zweideutigkeit verstehe.  
Gemeinsam haben wir uns durch die bisherigen Schuljahre bis zur neunten Klasse durchgekämpft und sind mittlerweile unzertrennlich.  
Und bevor es hier missverstände gibt. Ich und Maru befinden uns in der selben klasse da ich das sechste Schuljahr wiederholen musste.

Und nun wollen wir mal wieder gemeinsam Halloween feiern und eins unserer Lieblingsspiele spielen: Süßes oder Saures!  
Doch was wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wissen ist die Tatsache das es dazu nie kommen wird.


	2. Ankunft

Der Tag hatte ganz normal angefangen. Maru hatte am Vortag bei mir übernachtet und so waren wir schon beim Aufwachen vereint. Nach dem wir ausgiebig gefrühstückt hatten gingen wir noch mal unseren Tagesplan durch und fingen dann an zu backen.  
Warum wir backten? Irgendwie müssen wir ja die Zeit bis zum Abend tot schlagen.  
Außerdem hätten wir so bei unserer Rückkehr noch etwas zum naschen.  
Unsere Backaktion lief wie immer ab, wir stritten uns ums Rezept, bewarfen uns mit Mehl und Zucker - Maru hatte wohlgemerkt auch eine Ladung Salz abbekommen - und hinterließen zum Schluss einen Saustall.  
Aber unsere Kekse waren lecker.

Da wir zuviel Zeit beim backen und dem anschließendem Reinigen der Küche verbracht hatten, befanden wir uns nun in einem Zeitproblem. Wir hatten geplant um 14:00 Uhr eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und uns dann um 15:00 Uhr fertig zu machen. Dafür hatten wir zwei Stunden eingeplant, allerdings hatten wir bereits 15:15 und wenn wir uns an den Plan halten wollten mussten wir wohl oder übel das Essen ausfallen lassen…  
Und das obwohl mein Magen grummelte.

Angestrengt starrte ich Maru an, welche meinen Blick ebenso konzentriert erwiderte. Die ersten Schweißperlen tropften mir von der Stirn während ich noch einmal tief Luft holte.  
Dann ging es los.  
"Schnick - Schnack - Schnuck !", unsere Hände schnellten nach vorn und Maru hatte ihre Hand zum Zeichen für Schere geformt, während meine für Papier stand.  
Fluchend raufte ich mir durch die Haare während sich Maru glücklich lachend umzog.  
Das war unsere übliche Art und Weise zu entscheiden wer zuerst durfte. In diesem Fall ging es ums Schminken, und da meine blauhaarige Freundin gewonnen hatte würde ich sie zuerst schminken.  
Normalerweise wäre das kein Problem für mich, aber ich muss gestehen das ich eine überaus schlechte Verliererin bin.  
"Das ist gemein von dir", nuschelte ich unverständlich.  
"Selbst Schuld, hättest ja was anderes nehmen können"  
"Hätte ich nicht", quengelte ich weiter.  
Lachend setze sich die braunäugige mir gegenüber, weswegen ich schmollend meine Utensilien zusammensuchte und anfing.  
Nach einer guten halben Stunde war ich dann endlich mit ihrem Gesicht fertig und kümmerte mich nur noch um einige wenige Details am restlichen Kostüm.  
Ihre Frisur benötigte eine weitere Halbestunde, was aber eher an meiner Unfähigkeit im Umgang mit Haaren lag.  
Seufzend richteten wir unseren Blich auf die Uhr. In 45 Minuten mich fertig zu machen glich einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
"Schon wieder werden wir nicht pünktlich fertig", grummelnd lies sich Maru auf den Stuhl fallen auf welchem ich zuvor noch saß.  
"Ach Quatsch, wir lassen meine Haare einfach offen und schminken mich nur Dezent dann passt das ganze schon wieder", wank ich ab.  
Schulterzuckend machte sich Maru an die Arbeit und wurde tatsächlich in einer dreiviertel Stunde fertig.

Zufrieden betrachteten wir uns im Spiegel und befanden das wir uns so blicken lassen konnten.  
Maru hatte ihre Haare zu zwei hohen Zöpfen gebunden welche ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schultern fielen. Ihr Gesicht bedeckte nun eine dünne Schickt aus Make-Up und Baby-Puder. Warum Baby-Puder? Weil das die Haut heller macht, darum.  
Ihre Augen waren schwarz Umrandet und die Schlitzförmigen Pupillen ihrer orangenen Kontaktlinsen gaben ihnen etwas Raubtierhaftes.  
Ihr Körper steckte in einem schwarzen Kleid das ihr bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels reichte und hinten eine durchsichtige Scheppe hatte, welche ihr aber lediglich bis zu den Knien reichte. Es hatte einen großen Ausschnitt, dünne Träger und unter der Brust befand sich ein Band was am Rücken zur Schleife gebunden war. Ab da viel es locker und umspielte bei jeder Bewegung ihre Beine.  
Dazu trug sie schwarze Overknee-Strümpfe und einen schwarzen Umhang und ihre Arme steckten in schwarzen Armstulpen aus Spitze.  
. Außerdem lag um ihrem hals eine silberne Kette. Der Anhänger der Kette war ein kleines Dreieck was von einem Kreis umgeben war. Jede Ecke zierte ein saphirblauer Stein.  
In Höhe von Marus Herz war ihr Kleid mit Kunstblut verziert, so das es aussah als hätte sie unterm Kleid eine Verletzung.  
In ihren Haaren steckten Tieger-Ohren, welche mit Spangen befestigt waren und der dazu passende Schweif lugte unter ihrem Kleid hervor.

Ich hingegen trug ein weisen Kleid welches mir ebenfalls nur bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels reichte. Es hatte dünne Träger und hatte über der Brust Rüschen. Es hatte keinen Ausschnitt und in der Mitte meiner Brust prangte ein schwarzes Kreuz. Ebenso wie Maru trug ich Overknees und einen Umhang nur passend zu meinem Kleid in weiß. Mein rechter Arm zierte ein lockerer Verband welcher an meinem Handgelenk mit einer Schleife zusammengebunden war. Wie Maru hatte ich überm Herzen Kunstblut, nur befand sich davon auch ein bisschen auf dem Verband.  
Um meinem Hals befand sich ein Halsband mit Glöckchen.  
Mein Gesicht war lediglich mit einer dünnen Schicht Make-Up und Baby-Puder geschminkt und meine Haare vielen mir zerzaust und offen über die Schulter während ein paar weiße Hundeohren in ihnen steckten. Wie bei Maru waren diese mit Spangen befestigt, den dazu passenden Schweif hatte ich weggelassen.

Was wir darstellten? Tiermenschen, allerdings kennt diese ja kein Schwein in unserem liebevollen Kaff. Aber das war uns egal.

"Nur noch die Tasche packen und dann geht's los", lächelte ich vergnügt, schnappte mir meine Umhängetasche und machte mich mit Maru auf den Weg in die Küche.  
Dort angekommen packte ich alles Notwendige in die kleine Tasche.  
"hast du dann alles?", ungeduldig sah die Tieger-Neko zu mir. Ein letztes mal ging ich alles durch ehe ich ihr zunickte.  
"Nur noch den Schlüssel dann können wir", voller Vorfreude steckte ich besagtes Objekt ein und öffnete die Tür um in den Hausflur zu gelangen.  
Dabei übersah ich doch glatt das große, schwarze Loch im Boden.

"Warte Sels ! Pass auf! "  
Verwirrt drehte ich mich im laufen um als ich auch schon den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
"Waaaaaah ! Maru-chan!", hilfesuchend griff ich nach dem erstbesten, was leider Maru war und somit vielen wir beide in die Tiefen des mysteriösen Lochs.  
Endlose Minuten vielen wir und schrien wie am Spieß bis wir endlich unsanft auf dem Boden aufkamen.  
"Verdammte Scheiße, wo kam dieses vefluchte Loch auf einmal her! Ich bin mir sicher das das Gestern noch nicht da war! Bestimmt ist wieder mein verblödeter hirnamputierter Bruder dran Schuld und ich darfs ausbaden!", zeterte ich gleich drauf los während ich mir mein schmerzendes Hinterteil rieb.  
"Sels, fluch später weiter. Ich glaube wir haben ein Problem", stoppte mich Maru als ich gerade weiter machen wollte.  
"Und was für eins?", fauchte ich sie an, was sie aber gekonnt ignorierte.  
"Selly, ich meins ernst", beteuerte sie mir erneut.  
Irritiert hielt ich inne und sah nun auf.  
Und nun verstand ich was Maru mir 'Wir haben ein Problem' meinte.


End file.
